


Composure

by translevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Levi is clueless, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!Levi, inappropriate hallway behaviour, its there for like 3 seconds lmao, kinda really gay, possessive!Erwin, this is kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translevi/pseuds/translevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin sees another soldier flirting with Levi and doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composure

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this http://i.imgur.com/hnYy876.jpg
> 
> i regret nothing.

The door shut with a click behind him, sighing briefly and allowing the tension to ease from his body as he leaned against the door. Finally free from another one of Erwin’s 6 hour lectures on the importance of some fucking thing or another. Shifting off of the door he arched his back, raising his arms over his head to stretch out his sore muscles before turning to head down the hallway towards his room.

As he walked his mind wandered, thinking back to what Erwin had been discussing in the meeting today, it had been another one of the already numerous discussions about the budget. Sina knows it’s tighter than Erwin’s ass and today revealed no exceptions. He had commented on that mid-meeting as well, only earning a small smile from the larger man. Nothing even remotely close to the reaction he was hoping for.

Levi couldn’t tell how many times he had thought of it before, of making the great Erwin Smith lose his composure. Of wiping that infuriating smirk off his face or even just knocking him down a peg or too. Unfortunately for him, so far it had yet to happen.

He had tried practically everything at this point, he mused. Being with the man for so many years had given him ample time to try and find every sore point on the commander’s person. From insulting him during speeches, asking if the stick up his ass hurt, even to insinuating that his eyebrows were drawn on-he still thinks they are regardless of what erwin says-yet nothing had worked.

“Sir?”

A mans voice broke through his contemplation, pulling him out of his mind as he turned his attention towards a soldier addressing him. His eyes narrowed as he took him in, noting how nervous he appeared. Although most soldiers seemed to be nervous around him.

Good.

“What is it?” He replied, stopping and turning just slightly to look the other in the eye.

“W-well, sir, I was wondering if you were free… later today?” He grinned, twiddling his thumbs and looking anywhere but at the captain. What the hell was his problem?

“Hm.” Was he free later? His squad had already trained this morning and the last he checked he hadn’t had that much of a stack of paperwork to do. Aside from dinner which he never stayed at long, he didn’t really have much else to do today. “Maybe.”

The soldier’s eyes lit up, back straightening as he looked down towards him, a large grin on his face. “Would you maybe want to walk around after dinner? It’s really nice and pretty outside when the sun starts to set and-”  
“Don’t you have someone else you’d rather do that with?” He inquired, eyebrow cocking just a bit as he looked up towards the other, a semi-bored expression on his face.

“N-no sir!”

“Fine. If I have the time I’ll consider it.”

“Thank you, corporal! I’ll see you then!”

And just like that he was gone, quickly heading down towards the hall towards the dining room leaving Levi looking after him till he was out of sight. Huh. What a weird kid.

Taking a moment to mull over what just happened and what he had potentially agreed to, he was once again brought back to reality by the sound of someone trying to get his attention.

“Levi.”

“Hah?” Turning on his heel to look behind him, he cocked his head up towards Erwin. “What is it old man?”

The first clue he received that something was off when instead of brushing off or downright ignoring what he had said, Erwin’s lips had twitched.

The second clue was when he really looked at the blonde’s face and noticed the downright feral look in his eyes.

The third clue would be the stiff posture and his tone of voice. With his face settling into the smile Levi had seen few times before-when he had made a deal with him in the underground, and when he was swindling the rich pigs in Sina out of there money-he knew immediately that something was off.

“I couldn’t help but overhear the last part of your conversation with the soldier, corporal. Would you be so kind as to fill me in on the details?”

“Just some brat wanting my attention, nothing important.” The corporal replied, eyes narrowing briefly towards the other at his tone of voice. “Oi, I’m not one of those rich pigs in sina, you don’t need to talk to me like that-”

“I think it is important, captain.” He interrupted, voice strangely cold as he stepped forward closer to Levi, crowding him up against a wall. “I think it is a very important matter indeed.”

“Listen, Erwin,” Levi hissed, anger lighting up in his eyes as he was pressed up against a wall. “Did that jostle that stick up your ass too much? What the hell is your problem-”

He cut off with a gasp, eyes startled wide as he stared up towards Erwin, hands immediately going to grip at the wrist of the warm hand currently gripping his neck. Erwin slotted himself against the smaller one, pressing their bodies as close together as he could manage. Levi was already shaking, abdomen muscles clenching up, violently aware of every part of his body that Erwin was touching.

Erwin’s head dipped down, nipping at Levi’s ear as his other hand pressed up against his stomach. His hand trailed down, first splaying across his stomach before sliding under the waistband of his hand before pressing up against his crotch with just the thin material of his boxers separating them.

Levi trembled, nails digging into Erwin’s wrist, whimpering at how warm Erwin’s hand was pressed up against him.

Erwin pressed harder against his crotch and Levi twitched, hips jerking towards him as Erwin growled against his ear. His voice was deep and possessive and Levi’s legs clenched around the hand in between then. He bit his lip, trying to keep his noises down, suddenly remembering that they’re in a fucking hallway as his eyes darted around nervously.

“Levi.”

And the sound of his name from the blonde’s mouth had captured his attention once more. He let out a high-pitched whine as the hand pressing against his crotch started moving, 3 fingers slowly moving in a circular motion as Erwin breathed out against his ear.

“This pussy is mine, understand?”

And Levi moaned. He can tell he’s wet, he’s so stupidly wet right now and that deep husky voice is not helping. The low growl in his throat as he speaks is really not helping. His legs are shaking and if it weren’t for Erwin holding him up he probably would have collapsed against the wall.

“Y-yes.” And he’s stuttering now of all fucking things, nails digging deep enough into Erwin’s wrist to leave little indents.

“Yes, what, boy.”

He bit his lip harder, desperately biting back a keen before swallowing thickly.

“Yes… daddy”

“Good boy.” Erwin murmured, hand slowly pulling out of his pants and away from his neck, leaving Levi to slump weakly against the wall. “You know, corporal, there are a couple things in my office I could use your opinion on.”

“Yeah?” Levi hummed, legs trembling. His face screwed up briefly as he shifted, feeling how wet his briefs were. Motherfucker.

“Although, I must warn you, if you are to come with me it might occupy you the rest of the night.”

After all this time, after vaguely insulting his mother to suggesting the meetings in Sina were for him to just dance around like an idiot for the nobles amusement, even after implying that his hair was a shitty wig. This entire time, all it would have taken for the great Erwin Smith to lose his composure was for someone to even vaguely attempt to flirt with him.

“Erwin Smith you possessive motherfucker.” He hissed out, huffing as he straightened himself out, purposely ignoring the way Erwin raised an eyebrow at him for a couple extra moments.

“Is that a no?”

“Fuck you. Take me to your damn room.”

“If you insist.”


End file.
